Route Information
Route Information, commonly known just as Route Info, is one of the clues found and used by teams on The Amazing Race. Introduction The Route Information clue was the first clue to ever been seen on The Amazing Race in Season 1, Leg 1. Teams were instructed to run to their bags and open the clue attached. The Route Information clue instructed teams to only take one of the flights listed to get to their next destination. This has been the same for the beginning of every season. Purpose Route Information clues have 2 purposes: *Direct a team to their next clue *Direct a team in their next task Directions to Clues Route Information clues direct teams where to go next. Teams are handed one of these at the beginning of every leg. These Route Information clues contain money that teams will need to use for the rest of the leg. Money that teams have left over at the end of a leg, they may keep for future legs. This money can be confiscated in certain formats of the non elimination leg. This money is almost always in American Dollars, though was once given to teams in Vietnamese Dong on Leg 4 in Season 10 This first clue will also state where the teams must go. This is usually stated explicitly, for example: "Fly to Beijing, China", though clues are sometimes cryptic. For example, in Season 1, Leg 4, teams were instructed to take a boat to the country whose flag accompanied the clue (Tunisia). Usually, teams must go directly to an airport to book tickets to the destination country, otherwise, they are directed to a new location in the same country. One of the most important things on a Route Information clue, is how teams must reach their next destination. On several occasions, teams have misread their clue and have taken the wrong mode of transport. Should this happen, the teams would either be sent back to the last clue location and made to travel by the correct means (this would only happen right before a Pit Stop, or they would be given a 30 minute mandatory time penalty for failing to follow the rules, plus a time penalty for any time that team may have gained over other, rule abiding teams(if any) by taking the wrong form of transport. Commonly, the clue will state that teams must "take a taxi", "go on foot", "drive yourselves" or that they are strictly forbidden from using certain forms of transport. For example, in Vietnam during the 4th Leg of Season 10, one team was penalized 30 minutes for riding on motorcycles when instructed not to. Where there are no specifications about transport, teams may make their way to the next clue however they can. On occasion, the clue will be accompanied by tickets to the next country as plane seats out of the country are limited. Teams are not obligated to fly with the tickets provided and can fly on another plane should they find one. The final clue of any leg is a Route Information clue, instructing teams to make their way to the next Pit Stop. This clue will also usually have specific transport instructions, though it is not uncommon for the Pit Stop to be very nearby. These clues also inform teams of the location of the Finish Line. Directions for Tasks Sometimes, a Route Information clue will direct teams to carry out or complete a task that is not part of a Roadblock, Detour, Fast Forward or Speed Bump. When this happens, it is usually in conjunction with directions to reach the tasks location. For example, in Leg 5 of Season 11, teams had to take a taxi to a glacier then use an avalanche beacon to find their clue hidden in the snow. These tasks are often far less complex and less time consuming than Roadblocks or Detours. Finding Clues The first clue of a new season is always found on top of the luggage of the teams. The first clue of a new leg is always handed to the team after their rest period is over. Once a team follows the directions to the next clue and successfully find it, they may either get another Route Information clue, or may encounter a Roadblock, Detour or Intersection. When this is the case, teams can get their next Route Information clue upon completion of their task. All clues are dispensed by a Clue Box at the stated destination or are handed to the team by another person.